Dragon Fire
by infinitely-lost
Summary: "You show them that a true warrior has dragon fire in her veins." A month after defeating Shan Yu, Captain Fa Mulan finds herself thrust back into the warzone. Alongside General Li Shang and their soldiers, Mulan proves herself to be quite the warrior despite her gender as she goes on her next mission for the emperor to rescue a princess from the remaining Huns.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Fire**

 **SUMMARY /** "You show them that a true warrior has dragon fire in her veins." A month after defeating Shan Yu, Captain Fa Mulan finds herself thrust back into the warzone. Alongside General Li Shang and their soldiers, Mulan proves herself to be quite the warrior despite her gender as she goes on her next mission for the emperor to rescue a princess from the remaining Huns.

 **NOTE /** So after rewatching _Mulan_ and _Mulan II_ , I immediately was hit by my newfound love for Shang x Mulan, so I came here and looked for fics. There was only one that I found particularly amazing, and that was "Towards the Setting Sun" by aleaiactaest93. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go do that! (I'm very sad that the author hasn't updated in over a year though; it's an amazing story) That story has inspired me to write this little fic here, and there will be some similarites (EX perhaps some Turks? Maybe some of the same characters? [provided that aleaiactaest93 is credited where credit is due]) I, however, am not very good with the historical facts _at all_ , so that'll be left out of the story. For reference, Mulan will be portrated by Jamie Chung (just as she was in the TV show, _Once Upon a Time_ ) and Shang will be portrayed by Yoshi Sudarso (just google Yoshistunts Shang Li).

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _This is a poem for monster girls_

 _Who have no stars in their skin_

 _Only fire and iron and scales_

 _This is for the girls you don't know,_  
 _And for all the girls you will know_

 _Who choose to breathe fire over mist_

As Mulan walked back to her estate, a basket of fresh dumplings and several bags of herbal tea dangling from her arm, she smiled back at the civilians who greeted China's heroine.

It had been only a month since she defeated Shan Yu, hugged the emperor, and destroyed the imperial palace, but all in the effort to save China. She had fully expected to return to her family in shame, as the laughing stock of her village, after disappointing the matchmaker and sneaking into the army as Ping. Instead, she was met by relentless fame and approval by those around her.

Not only did serving in the army and saving China bring her fame and honor, but it also brought to her three loyal friends: Yao, Ling, and Chien Po, who she often spent time around the village with whenever she could. They were always able to put her into the greatest of moods with their silly antics, and for that, she was truly grateful. Besides those three, the only other person she'd seen since the war ended was Shang.

He'd come on horseback to her estate two weeks prior to today, delivering to her the good news of his promotion as general. He'd also stayed for dinner that day, prompting Grandma Fa to throw out innuendos like no tomorrow and causing both Shang and herself to blush furiously and stammer, denying that anything less than platonic was going on. She had to admit, there was something between herself and Shang, but she didn't know exactly what it was. All she knew at the moment was that seeing him made her heart do somersaults, and hearing his deep, resonating voice made her knees weak.

Of course, she hadn't always felt this way about him. Back when she was just Ping, she admitted that anyone with a brain and eyes could tell that Shang was quite easy on the eyes, but he was a complete hardass with a penchant for public embarrassments for his soldiers. Now, she knew that that was only the attitude required of him in order to be a successful captain.

Just as Mulan stepped into the yard of her estate, her mother came running up to her excitedly, her father sitting down at the white bench beneath the cherry blossom and looking at her with a proud smile on his face. Her grandmother trailed behind her mother, at a slower pace.

"What's this, mama?" she asked when the two got closer and she found a red and gold scroll glistening in the sunlight in her mother's hand. It looked as though it was issued by the emperor himself, as scrolls were typically plain in color.

"Oh, it's the most wonderful news, Mulan!" Fa Li exclaimed happily, a bright smile on her face. "The emperor has informed us that his only son, who's a general in the army, has expressed a desire to wed you. This is your chance, Mulan! How often is it that the prince of China chooses you as a wife?"

Mulan pursed her lips. Politely, she explained,"mama, I do not wish to be betrothed. You know that when I marry, I want it to be out of love for my husband, not convenience or upward mobility."

Grandma Fa cut in right then, "and what of that handsome general, Li Shang? Surely, by now we all know there's something brewing on between these two, aren't I right Mulan?" She smiled slyly at her granddaughter, a knowing look stretched across her features.

"Please just give it a chance, daughter. You may never know, love could always blossom later on if you just gave him a chance. We're to meet him at the matchmaker's home in one hour; at least give it a try," pleaded Fa Li, desperate for her daughter to marry as soon as possible. "You're eighteen now, most if not all girls your age already have families of their own, with several children!"

"Alright mama, I'll be there," Mulan replied, giving in to her mother's wishes if only to please her as well as the emperor and his son.

She'd heard stories about Prince Huang Shufen; he'd trained in the army with the permission of his father ever since he was but a young child, no less than the age of eight. By age eighteen, he was already appointed captain, and then general in the army by age twenty-three. Right now, she'd wager the prince and general would be about twenty-five years of age. He was well known for his effort in defeating the last of the Mongols as a newly-minted general, just as Shang is now for his aid in defeating Shan Yu.

Despite rumors of him being a gentle, kind soul, Mulan very highly doubted she would be fit to marry the prince of China. Once she came to the matchmaker's home and he saw how she could not properly cook, pour tea, or do anything remotely related to the duty of a wife, he'd change his mind about her.

So she went into her room after placing down the basket of dumplings and herbal tea in the kitchen and changed into the finest kimono dress she had. It was made of a mixture of pastel pink and white silk, and embroidered with intricate gold flowers in the skirt. A thin gold sash was tied around her stomach, its extra long ends flowing behind her as she walks. She did not bother to try to do her hair, as it stopped at a length a bit past her breasts and was too short now to do anything with.

By the time she emerged from her room and walked back outside to the yard, Mulan, along with her mother and grandmother, traveled back into the village to the matchmaker's home. Upon coming to the entrance of the house, they found a red and gold imperial carriage stationed outside, two white stallions and four guards waiting in the front. Curious villagers made a crowd outside the matchmaker's home, just as they had the very day Mulan had come to find a husband, except now there was a much larger audience. Some gasped and shouted greetings as she walked by, and she gracefully smiled in response, with a small tilt of her head for acknowledgement.

As she walked on by, she spotted Yao, Ling, and Chien Po in the sea of people, shouting her name.

"Mulan! Mulan, what are you doing back at the matchmaker's?" Ling asked excitedly. She had already informed all three of them of her failure to please the matchmaker almost a month ago, and so they all knew she wasn't here to give it a second try.

She stopped in her tracks and smiled at the three people she'd come to call friends. "Prince Huang Shufen requested that I be betrothed to him—"

Before she could finish explaining, Yao exclaimed, "What!? Mulan, we thought there was something going on with yourself and Shang!"

She grimaced. Right, she'd momentarily forgotten about Shang. It didn't matter, they were nothing more than friends and comrades anyways. There were times where she contemplated the prospect of him possibly feeling the same way she did in her presence, but she could not bring herself to think about it too much. They were nothing short of being just friends.

Before she could answer, the doors to the matchmaker's home opened and out came the burly woman. "Fa Mulan!" Her eyes searched the crow for a second before falling on Mulan. "Come. Prince Huang Shufen awaits your presence," she says, and from the distasteful look on her face, Mulain would bargain that she remembered the last time she was here.

"We'll wait out here for you, Mulan!" Grandma Fa exclaimed happily from her place in the crowd next to Chien Po.

She walked towards the doors, suddenly feeling very nervous and self conscious. What if, upon seeing her, the prince would immediately be taken aback by how utterly normal, or day she say, subpar she was? She didn't know the first thing about being a wife, the only thing she knew was combat. She was one for reading books and playing xiangqi, not needlework and cleaning.

It will be alright, she tells herself repeatedly in her head. She had not planned for this meeting to work out anyway, so she will not be disappointed in herself if it did not work out.

She walked inside and felt her heart booming in her chest as the doors slammed closed behind her.

* * *

 **NOTE / So, yes, this was just an introductory chapter. And yes, this IS a Shang x Mulan fic, do not fret! He may not be present in this chapter yet, but he'll be here shortly, I promise! Please leave a review! Also, I know that the emperor has three daughters, and in this story he still does, but I just added in a son for entertainment and to further the story as I wished. Note that I will be changing a lot of things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _warrior,_

 _with fire in her veins_

 _and armor beneath her skin_

 _who crushes the earth beneath her feet_

When she walked in, Mulan was greeted cheerfully by the prince, who sat down on the floor beneath a plush cushion, sipping hot tea from a low table. The matchmaker had already disappeared into a different room in the house, but she was probably still watching them from wherever she was.

"China's famous heroine, Fa Mulan herself," he says kindly, a gentle smile upon his face. She offered him a small smile in return, and bowed her head to him out of respect. "Please, come sit down with me."

As she walked forward and sat down on the red cushion across from him, she studied his features. He looked to be the age she guessed he was, twenty-five, and had a sturdy build, much like Shang. Although he was sitting at the moment, she could already tell that he was quite tall, perhaps six feet in height. He was dressed in his general armor, the gold plates shining against the sun streaming in from the windows and his scarlet red cape flowing behind him, making him look just as regal as he was supposed to. His face was very smooth and angular, scruff present on his jaw, chin, and upper lip. His hair was as dark as midnight, and combed over to the side neatly.

"Would you like some tea?" he offered, his brow rising quizzically. This had taken her back; she hadn't expected a man, less much a prince, to offer to pour her tea. It was more common that women always poured it.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Prince Huang," she said politely as she folded her legs underneath her and gracefully accepted the cup of tea he handed her. As she tentatively took a sip, she felt his eyes study her in return.

"There's no need to call me Prince Huang, Shufen will do fine," he reassured her, once again giving her a bright smile that made his eyes crinkle up at the corners. "So, I assume you know why I requested your presence here today?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

She pursed her lips before replying. "Betrothal," she replied easily. She watched as he took another sip of his tea and then set it back down again, a somewhat awkward silence filling the void.

She noticed that he couldn't quite meet her eyes. "I'm sorry for how abrupt this is, Mulan, forgive me. But when news reached my ears of you, I could not help but meet you. And when rumors of both your beauty and your cunning mind, along with your bravery were spreading around among the men, I was intrigued even further. I hope you forgive me for requesting betrothal from you, but it was the only way I knew how to catch your attention and perhaps get you to consider me as an option as your husband. I know we do not know each other as of right now, but there will be time for that. I've already asked your father's permission. Please," he said, a sudden evident shyness overcoming him. "Will you allow me to court you, Fa Mulan?"

She sat there, stunned. "Prince—" she caught herself, "Shufen, I need you to know that I am not fit for this— to be a wife. I know nothing about cooking, cleaning, needlework, or children. I would only bring dishonor to your family. I do not wish to embarrass yourself or disgrace—"

"Nonsense, Mulan," Shufen replied easily, a kind laugh bubbling out of him. "I do not want a traditional bride, one who's destined to just stay at home and do housework; if I did, I would have chosen someone else. You are one of a kind. As my father says, women like you don't meet a girl like you every dynasty." He sighed. "How about this, we can start off as nothing short of friends, and perhaps build our relationship into more if that's where it flows. If it does not go that way, I'll respect it and back away."

Mulan contemplated for a second, looking out the clear glass windows to find her mother peering in hopefully, a small smile gracing her lips. She knew she should at least give Shufen a chance, that was fair. He was, after all, only asking for friendship.

"Alright," Mulan agreed. She curled the ends of her lips upward in a smile, and Shufen's followed in an instant. "I'll agree to friendship, and wherever it leads, that'll be it."

Before he could say anything, the sound of a horse's hooves beating against the pavement stopped the both of them, prompting the two to turn to the windows to see none other than General Li Shang arriving in front of the matchmaker's house atop his steed, dressed in the same armor Shufen currently wore.

As Shang dismounted and removed his helmet, opting to tuck it into the crook of his arm, he approached the doors. Onlookers stood and watched as both Mulan and Shufen stood up and walked outside to meet Shang.

Shang looked up as he heard the doors open, and his eyes skimmed Prince Shufen warily, confusion etched across his face, before settling on Mulan. His eyes and face visibly softened, and he smiled at her warmly, and she in return.

"General Shang, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Shufen asked, offering a slight tilt of his head in greeting to the younger man.

Shang clasped his closed fist and bowed to Shufen in salute and out of respect. "Prince Huang, the emperor has requested your presence back at the imperial palace immediately for urgent matters."

Shufen shifted his gaze from Mulan to Shen, and then to the impending imperial palace way off in the distance, barely visible. "How urgent is it, general?"

"Quite, Prince Huang. Emperor Huang has requested that you be back to the palace by the evening."

"Shufen nodded. "Of course, General Shang. I thank you for delivering this message." He turns back to Mulan, a slight frown marring his lips. "It seems we shall have to cut this meeting short. I will see you around, Fa Mulan." He bent down at the waist, taking her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to it, effectively making her blush scarlet as the crowd looked on and screeched in excitement.

Mulan looked up to Shang as she felt his heated gaze upon her, only to see him glance away swiftly and stare at his polished shoes.

"Until next time, Shufen," Mulan replied kindly, and then he offered her one last smile before climbing into the imperial carriage, ordering the guards to take off for the palace at once.

As the prince disappeared into just a tiny speck on the horizon with each step the horses took, the onlookers dispersed and went back to the market, some idling around to converse. Shang, who'd been silent as he watched the prince leave, turned to look at Mulan with a questioning look on his face. Nevertheless, he had the manners not to inquire about her "meeting" with Prince Hoang Shufen.

"Mulan," he started, clearing his throat awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot the the other. "It's a pleasure to see you again,"

"Likewise, Shang. How has it been as of late, carrying out tasks as a general? I would imagine it would be very demanding," she said, trying to make small talk with the man. As she spoke, a section of her dark tresses flowed from behind her ear, and Shang found his hand itching to push it back. He didn't.

"Indeed, it has. I was actually also planning to be on my way to your estate as well, after delivering news to the prince. Emperor Huang also has a request for you, but I would like to travel back to your home and discuss it with your parents and grandmother first before we do anything."

Mulan raised an eyebrow in surprise. What could the emperor possibly want from her? Whatever it was, the prospect of being back in his presence made her stomach twist in both nerves and elation. "My mother and grandmother are waiting just over there," she replied, tilting her head in the direction where Fa Li and Grandma Fa both stood, the latter watching eagerly and with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "As you know, I don't live too far from here. We can walk back and discuss the matter over dinner, if you'd like?"

Shang smiled at her in response. "Perfect.

* * *

As Mulan brought out the steaming bowls of rice, dumplings, and vegetables, she found that Shang had been making conversation with both Grandma Fa and her father, Fa Zhou. Although this was only Shang's third visit since the war, both members of her family had expressed great admiration of the general, much to Mulan's elation. Her mother, too, had been pleasantly grateful for the presence of Shang, but ever since she's been told of Prince Huang's interest in her, she's noticed that Fa Li has not been as warm to Shang as her grandmother and father have.

She sat down at the low table, directly across Shang, after setting the bowls of food down.

"Thank you, Mulan," the man replied kindly to her, a grateful smile on his lips. He took a bowl of rice and began to dig in, only after Fa Zhou did as well.

"So, what is this urgent matter you wished to discuss with all of us this afternoon, General Shang?" Mulan's father asked curiously after swallowing his food. "Whatever it is must be paramount, since you wanted us all to be present for the news."

"Yes, it is," he confirmed, placing down his chopsticks across his bowl and settling his hands on his lap, a solemn look etched across his structural face. "Emperor Huang has requested that Mulan lead a mission alongside myself, to rescue his eldest daughter, Ting-Ting, from the Hun army. Our scouts have discovered that just because we've defeated Shan Yu doesn't mean that we've defeated the Huns— there are actually many, many more, and they're coming to avenge the death of their leader." Shang averted his eyes from that of Fa Zhou's to his daughter's to find just what he expected: eagerness. "I just wanted to discuss this with everyone before coming to a decision. Of course, Mulan isn't required to go—"

"I'll go," Mulan cut him off, a determined look in her eyes. "It is my duty to protect my country, and it is what the emperor has asked of me." She turned to make eye contact with both her mother and father. "Mama, Baba, I'm going."

Silence fell upon the Fa household for a terse few seconds, and finally, Fa Zhou nodded. "Very well, Mulan. It is your choice, I cannot force you to do anything. Just stay safe, daughter. Serve proudly."

"I agree with your father," Fa Li said in turn, with a miniscule upturn of the ends of her lips. "You do what you have to, Mulan, and then return to us. We just ask that you stay safe and be careful."

"Then it's decided," Mulan replied in finality. "When do we leave, Shang?"

"Tomorrow, at dawn, we travel to the imperial palace to meet with the emperor, and then we'll be off to train soldiers in preparation," he informed.

"Then you should stay the night, General Li Shang! We have an extra guest room next door to Mulan's room, and we are more than happy to house you until dawn. There's no need to make unnecessary trips back and forth," Grandma Fa exclaimed happily.

Shang bowed his head to Grandma Fa in thanks. "Thank you for the generous offer."

After they had all finished eating, Mulan helped her mother clean up and wash the dishes as her father and mother continued to make conversation with Shang. From in the kitchen, she could hear her father asking Shang about his initial thoughts of "Ping" and the whole ordeal of "Ping" initially being told to go home, but then proving "himself" the next morning with the arrow. Fa Zhou laughed heartily when Shang told him, in great detail, of how she had somewhat haughtily thrown the arrow down to his feet with a proud smile, proving him wrong.

As nightfall approached, Mulan led Shang to his guest room, holding pristine white bedsheets, an extra pillow, and a black tunic for him. As she reached over to open the door, Shang had done the same from his spot behind her, and their hands touched.

"Sorry," Shang said sheepishly, removing his hand from atop hers hastily and rubbing the back of his neck.

"No need for apologies," she replied easily, feeling blood rush to her cheeks. She pushed open the door and walked in, setting down the tunic on the dresser and making the bed for him. "There you go."

"Thank you Mulan, I appreciate it." He had expected her to leave right then, and so he removed the heavy, constricting gold armor he wore to be left in his white tunic, but she stood still in the doorframe. He turned around to face her.

"I'm glad we're friends, Shang." Even though there were seconds in time where she had wished they were something more, she didn't let herself ponder over it for too long. She was happy with where they were in their relationship. There was no need to complicate things.

"I am too, Mulan." He smiled widely at her, bearing to her his pristine, white teeth. "I'll come to wake you when we're supposed to leave."

And with that, she closed the door behind her and walked into her own room next door.

Shang sat down on his bed after changing into the black tunic she'd left for him and tried to find sleep on the bed, but gave up after he couldn't within an hour. Sighing, he sat up and put on his shoes, walking outside to breathe fresh air. Just as he rounded a corner, he came upon Fa Zhou, who sat down on the white bench beneath the cherry blossom. Even though he looked to be deep in thought, the older man heard Shang approach. He patted the seat next to him, motioning for the general to sit down.

"General Shang.." Fa Zhou started, his words trailing off. "Mulan is my only daughter. I treasure her more than anything in the world." Shang nodded in understanding. "Please, make me a promise."

"Anything, sir."

"Promise to bring Mulan back to us safely."

Shang nodded again; he'd already had the full intention of doing so. "I promise sir, no harm will come to your daughter so long as I can help it."

* * *

The next morning, at the break of dawn, Mulan woke to the rapid knocking on her door.

"Mulan," came Shang's deep voice. "We need to get on the road soon."

"I'll be out in five minutes," she called out, rushing to get up and carry out her hygienic routine, then change into her tunic, which consisted of the colors white, light blue, dark blue, and red. The sash around her middle was also red. Within the time she'd mentioned, she opened the door to her room and walked outside to retrieve Khan from the stables.

As she walked out the front of the yard, where Shang and all of her family waited for her patiently, Mulan looked up at the sky to see gray, overcast clouds; it looked like a storm was coming in soon.

"Are you ready?" Shang inquired as she stopped next to him and mounted Khan. With a firm nod of her head to Shang and goodbyes to her family, the two took off for the imperial palace.

 _with lips made of glass,_

 _and a voice cut from steel,_

 _features born from thunder and battle,_

 _a warrior_

* * *

 **AN: And here's Shang! Please leave a review. Also, note that the movies did not mention the emperor's name, but it is written that the emperor was based off of the real life emperor, Qin Shi Huang.**


End file.
